


Anxiety Inducing

by ecaracap



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: Evan is anxious about his teeth and Connor doesn't know how to comfort him.





	Anxiety Inducing

“What are you doing?” Connor asks Evan, who is sitting on the floor of his room, his fingers in his mouth. Evan just groans and pokes at his teeth.

“What is it?” Connor asks, sitting up on his elbow to look at the other boy from Evan’s bed.

“I ‘ave a ‘avity,” Evan mumbles behind his hand as he continues to prod at a particular tooth.

“I’m sorry, what?” Connor asks, smiling ever so slightly at the dopey way Evan slurs his words.

“I have a cavity!” Evan shouts in a burst of anxious anger. He goes back to digging in his mouth, a deep frown plastered on his face. 

“Okay, so, have your mom make a dentist appointment,” Connor says nonchalantly. “I went like two months ago. Had to have a crown put on.”

Evan groans deeply, rolling over onto his side, away from Connor’s gaze. Connor winces internally. He knows he’s not very good at comforting people and it seems like he hasn’t gotten any better recently.

“It didn’t hurt,” Connor supplies, thinking maybe Evan is anxious about the pain, “They inject your gums with anesthesia and you don’t feel anything. It was just weird to hold your mouth open for so long.”

But Evan was lost in his head, his fingers still prodding around his mouth as his leg shook anxiously. Connor had no idea what to say to make him feel better, but he feels like he needs to say something.

“I’ll go with you to the dentist if you want?” Connor tells him, laying down on the bed to face Evan.

“I don’t  _ want _ you to come with me,” Evan raises his voice to Connor without looking at him.

“Okay, fine,” Connor says, his hands raised in defeat, “They’re just teeth. You’re gonna be fine.”

He realizes soon afterwards that this was the wrong thing to say and it’s clear Evan doesn’t want to continue talking about it.

Evan had never yelled like that at him before. Sure, he’d raise his voice when he got anxious, sometimes practically yelling when he was nervous enough. But he’d never projected his anxious energy at Connor like this before.

But Connor knows that sometimes when he’s upset, he just needs a minute to cool off. So he rolls over and takes out his phone to look at for the time being, while Evan lays curled up in the floor. 

The nervous energy, though, rolls off Evan in waves and it’s hard for Connor to ignore. He can see Evan messing with his teeth out of the corner of his eye, hear the little disappointed groans he makes, shaking his foot all the while. He can practically  _ feel _ the anxiousness Evan is feeling. The hurt and upset feeling. And it’s beginning to affect Connor.  _ He _ begins to feel anxious, his own foot shaking in turn. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down, but it’s hard to be calm when his boyfriend is so agitated.

_ You can’t help him,  _ the negative thoughts start to invade his mind,  _ He knows just what to say to help you, but you can’t help him? What kind of boyfriend can’t make him feel better? _

Connor shakes his head in an effort to physically shake the thoughts out of his mind.  _ He’s just upset, _ his rational side tells him,  _ He just needs some time. _

_ He would feel much better if you were gone. _

Connor groans at the thoughts in his own mind, as Evan peeks up at him. Evan’s eyes question him silently. Connor takes a deep, not very soothing breath, letting out a long sigh, but he stays silent. If he can just let Evan be, let him calm down, he won’t be anxious anymore and then Connor won’t be anxious anymore. Right?

Evan frowns as he rolls over and crawls towards the bed. He climbs up to lay down next to his boyfriend, wrapping himself around the other boy tightly. “I don’t like my teeth,” Evan tells him, his face half buried in his shirt.

“Why?” Connor questions, his anxious energy subsiding with Evan talking to him again.

“They’re gross,” he says, licking over his mouth, “Half of them are filled and the rest will be soon. It’s basically like I have no real teeth anymore. And even the ones that are filled won’t be filled forever. They chip and fall out when I eat and it’s horrible.” Evan rests his head on Connor’s shoulder, looking down his body as he speaks, “And...you won’t like my teeth if they’re like that.”

Connor swallows the small laugh that tries to bubble up - it’s not what Evan needs to hear right now. “Evan...I like your smile,” he tries his best to be reassuring, “Your teeth are fine. Great, even. And if you need to get a filling, that’s just going to make them better.”

Evan sighs deeply, burying his head in Connor’s armpit. “Okay,” he says in a muffled tone.

“Okay,” Connor says, as his heart goes back to normal and he feels the anxious energy leave him, feeling better that, for the moment, he could offer some comfort for his boyfriend.


End file.
